A lover's Past
by IluvAnime98
Summary: When The SPR get a call from Salakino Academy With a ghost problem they Find that  Naru just so happen to look like the ghost's lover so she tires to kill in revege of her lover. Will they be able to save Naru in time before the Ghost kills him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Naru POV **

I always kept my composure I always felt like I had to be on the top of my game, keep strong and love wasn't necessary in life think rationally and logically. I always felt that way….always…Mai, have I have to come to realize that I am deeply in love with you?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the Prologue please leave a review if you like it. :) <strong>

**IluvAnime98 **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Normal POV **

**~SPR Office~**

"Naru how long are you going to lay you ass on the chair dazing up on the ceiling? There's clients' awaiting outside! For pees sake!"

"Don't be stupid, I entirely regret saying that you were getting smarter and smarter everyday!"

*Blush* "stop saying that ridiculous stuff like that…..Baka…."

Naru look up at Mai as she covers the fact that her face is complete red. "Fine. Whatever. Who's our first client for today?"

Mai smiled as she picks up a file. "Um... Our first client is the principal for Sakakino Academy." she said as reads the file "He says that strange things have happend at the School."

"Like?"

"Like, four of their male student had gone missing."

"So give that to the police."

"That's what I said but he said that something stranger things had happened but he wouldn't say, he request that he would tell you in person."

Naru sighs "Fine let him in.

Mai nodded and smiled of a sign of victory.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Mai had open the door and there was a man wearing a winter coat covering a sweater vest. Mai smiled "You must be the principal of Sakakino Academy please come in." she says as she moves out of the way making room for him to come. The man nodded and came in sitting on the couch. And for course there was Naru on the other couch sitting in front of the principal emotionless.<p>

"Oh tea" said Mai "would you like some sir?"

The man nodded and Mai head to the kitchenette making tea. She came back in a flash with tea for her, Naru and the principal. She laid the tea on the table for the principal and Naru.

"Any ways I'm Kazuya Shibuya." Naru continued "And over here in my assistant Mai Taniyama. We hear that you're school has problem at your school."

"Ah yes, a few weeks ago four of our male students went missing just before school ended for the day but stranger thing is that all of them was last saw up on the roof."

"Is that all?" Naru said as he takes a sip of his tea

"Well, yes…" the man said nervously "well every time our female students go up on the roof they always claim to see a woman with her uterus open. Always ways asking where is her baby." The principal sigh"

"Hmmm" Naru looked down on the file then back at the principal "very well then we'll take it. But we'll need a room to set up base."

The man nodded "I'm sure that could be arranged"

"Then we'll be there tomorrow at 10:00 o'clock"

The Principal stand up bowed and left before any one could say anything. Naru let out a big sigh "Mai, call everyone and tell them to meet us at the office at 9:00"

"Yes boss" Mai smiled

"Oh and Mai."

"Yes Naru."

"More tea."

"Narcissistic tea addicting jerk" Mai mumbled as she left the room making sure it was low enough so Naru or Lin wouldn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day 9:30~ <strong>

Everyone was set Lin and Mai had finished loading the equipment and everyone was already here. They all got into the car ready to get to the academy and what dangerous task will be headed for them.

~**At Sakakino Academy~ **

They finally reach Sakakino Academy and everyone had settled to the base to get everything ready.

"I wonder what could cause of the four students missing all at once and if was a ghost what would a ghost want to kidnap people" said monk.

"And what about the ghost being seen at the school" said John

They both wonder as Lin and Naru set up the last monitor and Mai carrying in the last equipment.

"All things we need to consider" said Ayako

When Mai put the last equipment in to place the lights went out. You can hear a loud scream and a baby crying. "Naru…." Mai cried

"Everyone stay calm" Naru replied

The lights turned on again and everyone came calm expected for Mai yelled "Naru!" She pointed to the wall and there was a name that was on the wall that gave everyone a shocked. What was written on the wall? The name, Kazuya Shibuya.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Normal POV **

"Naru?... Why of all people!" Mai cried restlessly

"Naru, do you are any association with this case before? Like any leads to what were dealing with, have you been in this school?" John asked

Naru gazed at the wall and curiously trace the imprinted name with blood with his index finger ignoring everyone.

"John, I have no specific memories of this school, so I cannot answer your question. Though it seems the spirit want me…." Naru looks at everyone serious face. _I could be bait for the spirit_ he thought.

"BUT WHY? Why you?... Please not you….Naru, if anything happens promise me you'll …."

*glare*

"Say Mai why are you so troubled about this narcissistic jerk!" Laughed Ayako

Mai blushed so hard it seemed she was a time bomb that was on the very verge of exploding. "W- What? Umm…. we-well duh. Ha ha, haha I would cause, cause he's my boss!" blurted Mai with a nervous and anxious voice.

"Mai is it possible you're in love with Na….."

*SPLAT* Mai's hands landed on John mouth before he could say another word or name.

Naru stared at Mai and John furiously. 

"Probably he want peace and quiet." Said Masako

"Indeed we should all just concentrate on the case love comes after." Monk teased as he puckered his lips.

Ayako smiled "Naru just jealous because John and Mai are so Coles together. I mean Mai's breasts are pressing against John back probably…."

John started to blush and so did Naru.

"Ha, ha, ha Naru you're….. "

Yasu flung the door open and radiantly rushed to Naru, Naru the blood type is AB negative it matched with the blood type of negative it matched with the blood of Saionji Sekai…. The one who was…"

Masoko cut Lin's sentence "Murdered here a few week ago… I know her I was friends with her. Her mom her mom she was sp depressed she tried killing herself. Do she now in mental hospital."

"Probably it's time to ask the students about anything else wired happening on the school the principle seems too venerable to disagree."

Mai look down to her toes and when she did she saw a head on the grown decapitated man head staring at Mai. Her eyes Grew with fear and suddenly screamed.

**~Day 2~**

"Mai, Wake up! Wake Up!"

Mai was too weak to answer Naru, His voice was bit frightening, so she fell into one of those dreams again.

"Naru, it's you isn't it?" The pitch black abyss was lonesome when suddenly the light appeared

"Mai… I love you…"

Mai's heart skip a beat" wha-what? I can't hear you. Naru!

From then another episode appeared, she see a condo. It's a condo? Mai didn't get it she drifted to a condo where she saw boy go in so Mai followed and step right in. She looked around curiously they started talking then girl went to make tea and Naru's name appeared in Mai's head. Mai slapped her face as sign to get back in reality then she watched them as the guy phone had rung as sign of a message. He went into the room and then a sleek of metal was soon visible in Saionji's hand and then the man was killed.

Tears flowed again and again. "No more…. STOP!" Mai yelled

"you can't"

Mai's heart stopped

"y-you're the one that was kill- killed."

A faint smile appeared on him and soon Mai was from her night mare. Tear restlessly flowed from Mai's eyes

"MAI! Are you okay?" yelled Monk

"Where's Naru?" Mai cried

"He's gone"

"Gone? What do you mean Monk?"

"He's out for bait."

"NO! It can't be….NARU! "

"Mai… I Love you…"

**Me: everyone please review and check out all the other stories I am writing **

**IluvAnime98 out! **


End file.
